


Guilty Pleasures

by ladylace616



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: Modern Day AU. Sansa doesn’t want to sacrifice her secret single behavior just because her boyfriend recently moved in with her. She gets up early every morning before him to do her yoga as she always has. Why should some things change? Sansan. First GOT smut, yay!





	Guilty Pleasures

**Guilty Pleasures by ladylace616**

_Modern Day AU. Sansa doesn’t want to sacrifice her secret single behavior just because her boyfriend recently moved in with her. She gets up early every morning before him to do her yoga as she always has. Why should some things change? Sansan. First GOT smut, yay!_

 

* * *

 

Sandor dozed lightly in his shared bedroom with Sansa, alone. It was still early in the morning. Let the early bird get the damn worm for all he cared. He slept like the dead most often, his snores so rattling loud it was a wonder how Sansa got any rest herself.

Rest she did, though. She felt more at home and at ease in the crook of her Hound's arm and at his side than anywhere else in the world. When she laid her head down on his great hairy chest each night, her slumber was as peaceful as a babe’s. She was contented.

They had only been dating for a few months. They had only recently decided to cohabitate. His lease was up, so he moved into her apartment with her. They were learning new things about each other every day and still getting used to each other. Specifically, she was trying to find ways to fit in her regular guilty pleasures without him catching on.

One of Sansa's guilty pleasures he became aware of early on was her fondness for sweets; most of all lemon cakes. He was amused that someone so fit and health conscious like her would have such a hidden sweet tooth. She nearly always had some of the treats on hand. It was now something he habitually threw into their cart without being asked when they did the grocery shopping together.

Sandor was proud his girlfriend was fit. Let her have her sweets. She did a lot to maintain her tight ass.

They sometimes went jogging together and they both frequented the gym. He was drawn to weight lifting while she participated in kickboxing classes. She went to spinning classes with her best friend Jeyne three times a week, and she normally watched what she ate. Besides her lemon cakes, of course.

No, the guilty pleasure he had not been aware of was her penchant for naked yoga. This morning, he awoke to find Sansa was not beside him in bed. It wasn't unusual for her to rise before him. She was his Little Early Bird. He thought nothing of it as he got up to go and take a piss.

After he stumbled out of the bathroom, he heard voices from the living room. He thought he might catch what she was watching, when suddenly he had eyes for nothing but her.

Sansa was standing in the middle of the living room butt naked. Almost instantly, he felt his boxer shorts become a constraint as he watched her.

Her perfectly white skin lay bare before him, and she was doing as the video on the screen commanded. She was bent at the waist, and her shapely ass was exposed to him. He could see her pretty mound when she bent over like that, and an evil thought occurred to him.

She was concentrating and didn’t notice when he first walked up behind her. His hand had a mind of its’ own and grasped at his thick cock, hard at just the sight of her.

“This is what I’ve been missing out on by sleeping in?” he asked, voice gravelly from sleep.

Sansa jumped out of her skin. She shrieked and turned to look at her boyfriend, her expression that of a deer caught in headlights.

“Sandor! You’re not supposed to be up yet,” she said, but she smiled sexily as she advanced towards him. She had caught sight of his not so little problem and eyed him lasciviously.

When she neared, her nimble fingers plucked at his boxer shorts and she slipped her hand inside. She palmed his full balls and rubbed them sensually, making him arch into her touch. Morning breath be damned, he smashed his mouth to hers in an urgent kiss. When they pulled apart, both of their breaths were ragged.

They were standing by the couch. Sandor dragged Sansa against him and kissed her passionately again, backing her up so that the back of her thighs hit the couch’s armrest. He rubbed himself against her for the delicious friction and she started to go to her knees.

“Not just yet, Little Bird,” he huskily said to her. He turned her around so that her ass pressed against him and her groin was level with the armrest now. He suckled on a low point of her neck greedily to mark her for his own and reveled in the arousal she always showed when he did that.

He slowly pressed her head and shoulders forward so that her long body stretched across the back of the couch. Her ass was at just the perfect level.

Sandor got down on his knees instead. He stared at Sansa’s lovely auburn curled mound. He could see her folds glisten from her arousal and he pressed a long finger inside her. He curled his finger inside her and finger fucked her until she was panting. Then he brought the digit slick with her back up to his mouth to taste. “So sweet.”

He wasted no more time. He licked her slit from top to bottom, and before she knew it, his tongue had travelled even further north. He salaciously licked her puckered asshole, and the sensation sent a bolt of excitement through her. She felt herself gush with arousal. He dipped one finger into her dripping wet cunt as he laved at her asshole. He nearly came right then when she started moaning and riding his hand vigorously.

He could take no more. He stood up, and wiped some of Sansa’s juices from his face. He lifted one of her milky white thighs so that it rested over the armrest and she stood supported on one long leg. She was spread wide open to him.

“Aren’t you overdressed?” she breathlessly asked over her shoulder.

“Better do something about that,” he said, and he let his boxers fall around his ankles. He stepped out of them and pressed against Sansa’s ass with his raging hard on. He reached down and adjusted it so that the shaft rubbed against her ass crack tantalizingly.

He growled appreciatively and she was nearly undone. “Fuck me, Sandor,” she begged. “Sing for me, Little Bird,” he said. He reached down with a saliva slickened fingers and rubbed circles around her tight hole until she started to relax.

He pushed his cock lower against her drenched pussy and slipped right into her tight folds. He sunk in to the depth of his balls and his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head.

As he started pumping in and out of her, he reached down again with his hand and slowly rubbed his thumb into her tight asshole. She was so aroused by the pounding her pussy was taking, she relaxed her asshole enough for him to establish a rhythm with his hips and his thumb inside her ass. She ground herself against him harder and he abruptly pulled out.

She hissed at the loss of him. “Sandor, what-” she started to say, but didn’t get the chance to finish. “Oooh!~” she squealed, because suddenly Sandor was gently nudging his impossibly hard cock inside her tight ass a little at a time.

Sansa managed to stand more than lay across the back of the couch, supported by one leg as she kept the other propped up on the armrest to allow Sandor the deepest angle. He was doing the most delicious thing to her now that she’d stood up.

He fondled her breasts expertly from behind her. He never stopped drilling her ass as he cupped her breasts in his hands and tweaked her pink nipples mercilessly. She came undone finally when he reached around front to her firecrotch and rubbed furiously at her sopping wet cunt and swollen clit while simultaneously slamming hard forward into her ass.

He surprised her when he came. He normally never made a sound but this time he abandoned her clit to grip both of her shoulders and pummel into her faster. He shouted his release, and Sansa’s toes curled at the sound. A proud smirk showed on her lips when she turned around to finally kiss him.

Sandor dragged her down onto the couch to lie with him. They both felt boneless from their releases. She draped her naked body across his and nestled her head against his chest. After they had a chance to catch their breath, she heard the rumble of his laughter.

“What’s so funny?” she asked.

“I didn’t know how much I liked yoga. I would have signed up for classes way sooner.”


End file.
